Bittersweetshipping Drabbles
by China Smith
Summary: A series of random, fluffy drabbles based around words or ideas. Read inside for more details. Shark X OC.
1. Winter

**Chyna: Hey everybody, basically I know there are a lot of Bittersweetshipping fans in YTS so I decided to write 20 drabbles (or maybe 100 loooooool) centred around this couple XD All you guys have to do is submit a word or idea every chapter and I'll chose one to centre the drabble around.**

**Yumi: This first drabble is based around the word 'winter' which was submitted by Yuudesu. **

**Chyna: For some reason this sprung to mind and it only took me 30 minutes to write XD I hope everybody will enjoy this. Now submit those words or ideas and enjoy the fluff :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winter<strong>

It was freezing cold outside and first snow of winter was falling from the sky. I suppose it was my fault for under dressing, I had my fluffy lilac boots on, jeans, my trusty lavender ear muffs and a decent jacket on but I had nothing to protect my hands or neck.

When Shark had asked me to go Christmas shopping with him, I was ecstatic but in my haste I had forgotten my scarf and gloves. I couldn't help but shiver as the brisk air nipped at my neck.

"Are you cold?" Shark asked, his eyes narrowed slightly as he analysed me.

I was about to say "I'm fine, why you asking?", unfortunately I sneezed twice and my teeth chattered. I inhaled the cold air, making my nose go a cherry red and I felt a few snowflakes sneak down my back through my jacket.

He stopped walking in the middle of the street, in stopped as well and gave him a puzzled look.

"W-why did y-you stop?" My nose dripped slightly, I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve before Shark saw it.

Shark shushed me and pushed me into a seemingly random shop, it all happened so swiftly that I didn't see the name of it. However I quickly realised that it was a boutique, Shark made a beeline for the scarf rack and snatched a pretty indigo scarf off of it. When he went over to the till, I ran after him...just in time for him to thrust a plastic shopping bag in my hand.

"I don't have the time or patience for you to get sick on me now." He informed me, I examined the contents of the bag and pulled out the scarf that I had seen Shark take off of the rack.

It felt so soft and I thought it looked quite elegant, my fingers looked grubby compared to it.

"I can't accept this-" I started before he snatched it out of my hands and leaned in towards me. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest due to the close proximity.

I thought he was going to kiss me or something, instead he threw the scarf around my neck and wrapped it tightly. I blew out of a sigh of relief; the warmth was a welcome presence.

I met his azure gaze, "How can I ever repay you Ryoga-kun?"

Shark patted my head and walked with me out of the store, "Consider it an early Christmas present."

We continued the rest of our walk in silence, our hands gently swaying next to each other. Without saying a word, I touched my fingertips to his gloved hands, too scared to go any further.

Shark snatched his hand away from me, I almost felt disappointed, until I realised that he was pulling off the glove of his right hand and held my hand; it felt warm compared to my ice cold hand. I may have been freezing cold on the outside, but on the inside I was melting.


	2. Music

**Chyna: Thanks to those five people who reviewed ^^ I've decided to use Thomas Snyder's word which was 'music' and ievanbarian's idea, enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Music<strong>

"Ryogaaaa," I complained as Shark plugged a cable into his guitar. "You promised that you were going to teach me to play the guitar!"

He face palmed, "Firstly, I play the bass guitar and secondly, I offered to teach you a few cords a couple of months ago." He answered in a calm tone while strumming before tuning his instrument.

I rolled my eyes, mistaking a bass guitar for a normal guitar is an easy mistake to make. Besides, what's the difference? Currently Shark and I were in the music room, it was after school and we were alone...not that I was complaining.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, running my index finger up and down his arm. "Well teach me now, I would love to be able to play the guitar; it would be cool to play an instrument."

The purple haired boy stopped his actions to stare at me, I squirmed under his gaze.

"You can sing can't you?" He pointed out.

"What's your point?" I shrugged, not really understanding what he was getting at.

"Doesn't your voice count as an instrument?" Shark raised one of his eyebrows.

He had a point but I didn't really view it that way, I hated singing in public nor do I have singing lessons and I have problems hitting some notes. Like I can go reaaaaalllly high but that's about it.

"Myeh, maybe. Now pleeeeease teach me Ryoga-kun, I would really appreciate it." I pleaded with him.

He stood up and beckoned me with his right hand, "Come here." I followed his instructions, standing next to him.

"Sit down," he gestured to where he had been sitting.

I sat down on his hair, however I didn't expect him to sit behind me with his guitar in front of me. Our bodies were tightly pressed together and I could feel my ears turning red.

"Alright, place your left hand here," Shark placed my left hand on the neck of the bass and moved my right hand so that it was resting on the strings. He adjusted my fingers into an uncomfortable position, resulting in me stiffening my fingers.

"This is a-hey, what's wrong with you?" He noticed the look on my face.

My bottom lip wobbled slightly, "It hurts, how can you not be in pain?"

Shark glared at me, "You get used to it if you practice enough. My hands used to be like that, until they stretched a bit."

My left eye twitched, I picked up Shark's left hand and placed my right hand on top of it so I was now facing him.

"Huh," he sounded surprised.

"So that's why you have big bass player hands." His fingers were noticeably longer than my own, they were also roughed and callous.

The older boy narrowed his eyes, "My hands are not big! You just have tiny, dainty girl hands that have never seen a hard days work." He countered.

It was now my turn to narrow my eyes, "You can be so blunt you know? I'm going home before Akari starts phoning me." I stood up and in my haste, I forgot about the cable that the bass was attached to and I tripped over it.

I screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to regain my balance - which just happened to be Shark.

"Nani?!" He exclaimed.

But instead of stopping me from falling, he also came tumbling down except he landed on top of me with his bass flying next to me. I wheezed because he had hit my stomach, I could feel the air emptying out of my lungs.

"Your knee...is in my...stomach!" I complained, hitting his back with one of my fists.

"Ouch and it was your fault for being clumsy." He scolded, adjusting his hands and knees so that it took the pressure off of me. "I swear if you've broken my guitar, I'm going to make you buy me a new one!"

"Well next time think of better places to keep your cable and move!" I growled.


	3. Sick

**Chyna: Sorry for the late update but hopefully the quality of this drabble should be worth it :D It's based off an idea endeavor-NeverEnding suggested. They said: **

**"For another drabble how about either Shark or Yumi catch a cold and the one who didn't goes to to see how their doing."**

**So enjoy this drabble and keeping sending in those ideas. I should update a major story soon so watch out for that and I hope you enjoy this ^^ I also can't believe Zexal is officially finished, I was sorta expecting it to end like that but I can't believe it still happened!**

* * *

><p>"I need another tissue," Shark grumbled as he rubbed his already tomato coloured nose.<p>

It turned out that Shark had somehow caught a cold, leaving poor Rio alone to look after him. I didn't understand why she sounded so annoyed on the phone, I mean after all, Shark was usually such an undemanding person so looking after him shouldn't be that bad. Nevertheless I decided to go round her house because when a friend is sick, you can't just abandon them.

It turned out that I was horribly wrong, you see when people get sick their personalities can radically change. Even the most independent of people can turn into vulnerable dragons who keep demanding something every five minutes. Shark was a good example because in his bedridden state, he couldn't do his daily activities and he kept blowing through an entire box of tissues in less than five minutes.

Rio was busy attacking a pot in the kitchen sink after she burnt the bottom of it, trying to make Shark some soup.

"I got this," I sighed as I grabbed a box of unopened tissues from one of the cupboards and ran to Shark's room.

I knocked on the door before walking in, the fourteen year old boy was sitting up in his bed with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Took you long enough," he complained, rubbing his nose once again.

I slammed the box on his bed in irritation, "Here's your tissues and look they have menthol in it, plus they are two ply so you know you're getting the royal treatment. Now will that be all your royal highness?" I asked in a sarcastic tone of voice because he may have been sick, but he was driving everybody insane!

Shark gave me a look and coughed into the back of his hand, "Can I have some orange juice?"

To be fair that is a reasonable request, I thought.

"Of course, how you feeling?" I ruffled the top of his hair which was already messy because he had been in bed all day.

He sunk back into his covers, "Like shit. My nose is blocked, my throat hurts, I can't stop coughing and my body hurts."

"I would apply some vapour rub to your chest but I know you have that thing about personal space." I commented.

Shark sneezed, awww it sounded so cute like a kitten.

"That was before I got sick and it sounds like a logical solution. There's some on my table, I've been inhaling it to try to unlock my nose but for some reason it's not working." I think that was Shark-talk for 'do it'.

I looked over to his desk and picked up the plastic tub, my eyes scanned it's label and I realised why it wasn't working.

"Uh Shark, you do realise this is plain petroleum jelly right? Just how sick are you," I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, he didn't feel too hot.

"I'll go ask Rio where you keep the vapour rub." I walked back to the kitchen where Rio was busy cooking a new pot of soup.

"How's Ryoga, is he still being irritable?" She was chopping a carrot.

"I think his cold is making him delirious, where do you keep the vapour rub? It'll help to unblock his nose and make him feel better." I commented before I took a glass and got some water from the kitchen tap.

"There should be a tub in the kitchen cabinet, have a look and I should be done with the soup in thirty minutes or so. Hopefully it won't burn this time," she almost laughed at her sentence.

"Well to be fair, you did take your eyes off it to watch TV for a while." I said, taking a sip from my glass. "So just pay attention this time."

The pink eyed girl momentarily stopped cutting, "What did you just say?"

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise, "U-u-uh, I'll go get that uh...you know."

I ran out of the room before Rio could murder me, I probably shouldn't have said that but it was a simple mistake that anybody could have made.

After stumbling around the rooms of the house, I finally found the bathroom and the vapour rub.

Jackpot, I squealed and snatched the blue tub off its shelf.

I went back to Shark's room, except the poor boy had finally passed out. Shark looked so strange, all defenceless and exhausted but at least he was no longer barking out orders. With one final glance, I closed his bedroom door as quietly as possible.


End file.
